A ceiling cassette indoor unit has an air inlet for drawing air from the room and an air outlet for blowing air into the room, the air inlet and the air outlet are exposed to the interior of the room, and the ceiling cassette indoor unit is installed with its main body embedded in a ceiling (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).